Chapter 4: Pharome Fights
Dragonball Dark Saiyan Chapter 4: Pharome Fights! “That will never happen, because I’m gonna win,” Yamcha shouts. He charged at Pharome. He flashed over to Yamcha. “Wolf Fang Fist,” Yamcha yelled. He punched Pharome in the face and a red blast emitted from Pharome’s face. It shot Yamcha’s fist. Pharome was sent flying, but Yamcha’s fist and fingers were bleeding. Pharome fell down on the battle arena’s floor. Pharome got up and tore off his shirt. “You can’t defeat me,” He said, revealing his fangs. “Spike Sharpening.” Silver Spikes came out of Pharome’s arms (not hands). Claws came from Pharome’s fingers. “Red Sphere,” Pharome said, releasing red energy spheres from his torso. They pierced Yamcha’s body. Soon, Yamcha’s eyes, knees, and torso were bleeding. The spheres disappeared. Yamcha raced at Pharome. Pharome attempted to punch Yamcha in the face, but he slid out of Pharome’s way and kicked him. Pharome had been tripped, but Yamcha’s foot was bleeding. “What are you,” Yamcha asked, as he stood up. “I am half-ethulmen, half-human. By the way, an ethulmen is an alien,” Pharome replied. Yamcha stood up. “I will win.” He proclaimed. Suddenly, a lasmasubstance appeared above Pharome’s hand, but the substance was red. Pharome threw the orb at Yamcha. It hit him. The orb exploded. Pharome get caught in the explosion. When the explosion ended, the battle arena was covered in smoke. Soon, the smoke faded. Yamcha was knocked out. The announcer begin counting, “1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9 …10. Pharome wins.” Pharome’s spikes had disappeared and his body was golden. “Now, we will have a break before the final fight,” The announcer said. The Remaining contestants went to the stadium’s locker room. A girl walked into the locker room, two more stood with suitcases stood behind her. “Rosie,” Pharome said. “Hello, Pharome. I want my money back, you back-stabbing jerk,” Rosie said. “You know this woman,” Kakarot said. “Yeah, she’s my ex-wife. Ever since she found out my true intentions for marrying we’ve been divorced and she’s been making me pay her.” Pharome replied. “I see you’ve been using some Kai magic. You are aware what happens if you use too much of it, right,” Rosie asked. “Yeah, I lose my Enelrujon magic! But the problem is after today I won’t need my magic,” Pharome claimed. “I want my money” Rosie said. “Haven’t I seen you before,” Kakarot asked, revealing his tail. “Yes, you saw when you were a baby. I am from Planet Vegeta but I’m not a Saiyan,” Rosie replied. “My parents were part of a lost race from Planet Kynon but they were saved because their parents sent them away and they landed on Planet Vegeta. That’s the story,” She finished. “So, what are you,” Kakarot asked. “I am a Jominon,” Rosie answered. “I don’t want to pay you. I want to kill you,” Pharome claimed, just before he punched Rosie in the stomach. Rosie is sent flying. She flew through the wall. Rosie walks back into the Locker Room. She says, “I won’t lose to you.” The announcer walked into the locker room and says, “Hurry up, It’s time for Match No. 4” Pharome says, “We’re finish this fight, soon enough” “Tha Category:Fan Fiction